


The Morning After is a....

by dark_Lady_eris



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, The Fast and the Furious (2001)
Genre: BRINCE - Freeform, Brian is cursed, But it comes close, Coffee doesn't fix everything, Confused Leon, Do no wake up Letty, Dom is wrong, Explicit Language, Fluff and Crack, Jesse loses the bet, M/M, Mia knows all, Non-Canon Relationship, Non-canon character - Freeform, Pissed off Dom, Sleepy Vince, With a little seriousness too, hangovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 03:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10823085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_Lady_eris/pseuds/dark_Lady_eris
Summary: The morning Brian wakes hung-over and sore, Dom misreads the situation entirely, Letty is pissed, Leon doesn't know what the fuck is going on, Jesse owes Mia a wad of cash, and Vince just wants to go back to fucking bed.





	The Morning After is a....

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little one-shot, trying to break the writer's block I have going on with a few stories. Vince/Brian Don't like, Don't read. I don't have a beta, so I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes.

Brian woke up from the pain of what felt like a fifty pound weight on his head and let out a soft moan. 

The empty sickening feeling in his stomach left him to believe he was hung-over, as if the missing chunks in his memory wasn't already making it clear that he had drank too much the night before. 

It had been a typical Sunday at the Toretto house, ending in too many shots and beers, and even though the room was unfamiliar to the man he knew he had never left last night. 

A loud snore from the other side of the bed was Brian's first clue he wasn't alone, and it had his eyes flying open to survey just who he was in bed with. 

He took one look at the person on his right, and he let out a quiet curse. He got up quietly and left the room, never bothering to grab his shirt off the floor. 

He made his way to the kitchen to grab some coffee, because coffee always made his hangover headaches dim, and it provided him with the jump start needed to figure out a problem.

Which is what this definitely was...a problem. He had been graciously accepted back into the team, after he saved Vince, erased all evidence of their crimes, saved Jesse, took down Tran, and turned over his badge never giving LAPD any information about what had happened. He kept the family together, and they made him one of them in return. He couldn't help but freak out a bit thinking it would all be ruined now because Brian was slutty as fuck when he was drunk, and obviously couldn't keep it in his pants.

The pull of his muscles and the tightness of the whole backside of his body let him know that things had most assuredly went all the way last night. 

It was hazy at best, but some of the memories were starting to come back while Brian watched the slow drip of the coffee maker. 

Too large hands to be anything but male, stubble ridden cheeks scraping against his body, kissing, biting, sucking, and finally a release of what Brian was sure was a painfully hard erection. 

"Shit," he told the coffee maker, like it would be able to solve all his fucking problems instead of just make coffee for him. 

The best thing he could hope for is that everyone stayed their asses in bed long enough for Brian to ease some of his massive sized headache with a cup of coffee, and then get the fuck out of there. He would give everything a day or two to settle, and as long as big muscled arms with just as big hands didn't come hunt him down to wrap around his throat he would come back around. 

He heard loud heavy footsteps on the stairs and cursed his rotten fucking luck; he blamed his dad he really did. It's like the man passed a cursed gene down to Brian, and since his old man had never been around well he automatically got blamed for it, if he wanted to deny it, he should have been there to do so. 

Brian turned his body to face the kitchen window, hoping whoever came down the stairs wouldn't be able to see the telling signs of "hey I took it up the ass last night' on his face. 

"Brian," Dom called in surprise. "Didn't know you stayed the night, you should just move your shit into the guest room you know. Better than that closet you have a Harry's."

Brian didn't want to say anything, honestly yeah he wanted that, but he needed that closet to run back to when he did something stupid like he had last night. "My place is fine," he said instead of voicing all his thoughts on the subject to Dom who was looking through the fridge trying to find something decent to heat up for breakfast.

Brian for the most part kept his eyes locked on the view from the window, and his body turned sideways, he was drinking the cup of coffee in his hands as fast as he could.

"Sure," Dom said sarcastically and then evened out his tone. "When you’re ready then."

Brian snorted; he had been ready for over a fucking month now, he was just waiting for someone to offer. Of course it would come now, when he had possibly screwed things up with one member of the house, by doing just that, screwing. Just another string of rotten luck, thanks you piece of shit father O' Conner, thanks. 

Brian slipped his hand into the pocket of his jeans, his keys were still in them, maybe his luck had turned around. He put the now empty mug into the sink and rinsed it out. He made his way over to the door and pulled on the shoes he had discarded there last night, fuck his shirt, he thought, there was no way in hell he was going back up there to get it. Brian opened the door to leave, but Dom must have been following him, because the man pushed it closed. 

"What the hell Brian? The thought of moving into a real home with your family freak you out that much?"

Brian forgot all about hiding his face from Dom, it was fine anyways he was pretty sure the dumb shocked look covered the, I got fucked one. "What?" He asked while turning to the man.

"I said..." Dom stopped talking and his eyes were glued onto Brian's neck and chest with anger. 

Brian looked down and noticed purplish blotchy marks littered his collarbone, and we was thinking it was a pretty safe bet to assume his neck as well with the way Dom was staring at it. 

Dom grabbed Brian's arm, and dragged him into the kitchen away from the door, which was smart, everyone in the house knew that when shit got real on a personal level, Brian O' Conner was a flight risk.

"What the fuck Brian? I warned you!" Dom yelled, and it was disturbing for two reasons. One, Dom probably just woke up the entire house, so soon there would be an audience for this shit, and they were possibly going to see Brian get his ass kicked. That would be because of reason number two; Dom thought Brian had slept with Mia. It was written all over the man's face, and Brian was so screwed, because there was no way he was going to tell Dom who he really had been with. It wasn't like Dom would believe him if he did, and Dom really had warned him. When they accepted him back in, Dom told Brian to keep his hands off Mia. Which was fine with him, Mia and he had decided before things went south that they made better friends; in hindsight maybe they should have told Dom that piece of information, so he didn't look like he was going to kill Brian now. 

"Dom I didn't touch her."

"Don't fucking lie to me O' Conner!" Yeah that one hurt, Brian knew he wasn't exactly the most trust worthy person at the moment, but being called a liar when you’re telling the truth always stings a bit. 

"I'm not!" Just because he wasn't going to tell Dom about what really happened, didn't mean he wasn't going to try to talk Dom down from his neck breaking rage. 

"Then how do you explain that shit?" He roared out pointing at Brian's chest.

Yep, Brian was screwed, totally screwed, this was the part where he would have to clam up, not say shit, and Dom would only see that as an admission of guilt. 

Dom's eyes lit up like the Fourth of July, and Brian knew a punch would be in his future very soon. 

"What the fuck is going on?" Letty yelled out as she made her way down the stairs. There was one unspoken rule about mornings in the Toretto house, do not fucking wake Letty Ortiz, it was more for the sake of your own safety than the quality of her beauty rest. 

"Go back to bed," Dom told Letty angrily.

"Fuck that, you two yelling in the kitchen waking everybody up, I should slap the shit out of both you. It's too damn early for this shit."

And wake everybody is what they did, Leon and Jesse came thundering down the stairs together, with Mia closely behind them. 

"What's going on?" Mia asked Dom.

Dom glanced over at his sister and his anger for Brian tripled, "I gave you one rule O' Conner one and you broke it!"

"Rule?" Brian asked quietly, slipping into his own anger at this point. "That's what it means to live and be in this house, rules? Oh probably not for everyone else though huh, just the fucking ex-cop. I'm standing here telling you the truth, and you’re too clouded with anger about what I once did to believe me."

"What the fuck is going on here?" Leon asked in a whisper. 

Jesse shrugged he wasn't sure; he looked over to Mia and noticed she looked just as confused. 

"Why did you even want me back in the first place if you couldn't forgive me?" He asked Dom. 

"I did forgive you! But you're lying to me again."

Brian's head thrummed painfully at the sound of Dom's loud voice. "That's my point, I'm not, but you don't trust me." Some of Brian's anger deflated after he said it, he knew who's fault that was, and now he really did want to leave. Go lick his wounds back at Harry's, and hope that things cooled off in a couple of days, he didn't have much hope for that though. Dom could hold on to his anger for a good long time, and there was no chance he’d ask Mia about it, you don't talk to your little sister about sex, just wasn't done, and Vince would certainly never step up and admit to sleeping with a once pig. So yeah, Brian was fucked, but maybe it was better that way. Maybe he should have stopped kidding himself a long time ago, Dom, the others they were never going to fully accept him, there would always be terms and conditions to protect everyone but him. 

Footsteps dragging up the stairs made Brian aware that the missing member of this little early morning party had been awoken, why not he was the guest of honor after all, even if no one else knew it. 

Vince walked into the kitchen and took a good look around. He saw Brian and Dom standing in the middle of the room glaring daggers at each other, and Brian was coiled up like an angry snake, and that wouldn't do, Brian wouldn't want to cuddle with Vince if he was angry. 

He walked over behind Brian and wrapped his arms around the man's waist and put his chin down on Brian's shoulder, "it's too fucking early," he said tiredly, "come back to bed." He kissed Brian's neck and Dom was looking two parts shocked and one part ashamed. 

"Nah, I'm going back to Harry's, I'll come back when shit cools down, maybe," he added while trying to shrug Vince's arms off. It was nice that the man didn't try to hide anything about last night from anyone; it was more than he expected. Brian honestly thought he would try to act like it didn't happen, or punch him for it. So yeah it was nice but Brian was too pissed, and his head was hurting too bad to deal with all this shit. 

Vince tightened his hold on Brian, and glared at Dom. He wasn't sure what the fuck the man had said to make Brian so angry, but it pissed Vince off regardless. All he wanted to do was to go back to bed, with Brian, wrap his arms around the man, and sleep, but because of Dom the blonde wanted to leave. 

"No," Vince growled. "Fuck whatever he said, I'm tired and want you back in bed." Vince sounded every bit of a spoiled brat demanding more toys or shit.

Brian let out a slight laugh at that, "and I'm just supposed to give you what you want huh?"

Vince whispered in his ear, "Did last night." He spoke louder this time, "your hung-over and need to sleep it off, I know you want to."

Brian rolled his eyes, he was still angry, but Vince was being so open, and playful about everything it actually gave him a little bit hope that maybe there was actually something between them. Brian definitely wouldn't mind that, he had been attracted to the other man for a while, had some feelings he always had tried so hard not to examine to closely. If he chose to go back to bed with the man, he could probably do so now.

"Fine, but I'm going when we wake up," Brian said to the man firmly, he wanted to stay with Vince, see where this was going, but he didn't want to talk to Dom for a bit. 

"I'll go with you, wherever you want just come back to bed now," he whined and started pulling Brian to the stairs leading back down to his room in the basement. 

"What the hell did you say to him Dom?" Mia asked when the two men were gone. 

"I thought the two of you had...slept together."

"God you’re an idiot, Brian and I are just friends, have been since before the last heist. He obviously has had feelings for Vince for a while now; you'd have to be blind to not see the way he looks at him."

"What the fuck?" Leon asked staring at the spot where Vince had been wrapped around Brian. "Was Vince kissing Brian's neck?"

"Just got that did you?" Jesse asked with a smirk. "Yes he kissed Brian and told him to come back to bed."

"Back?" Leon asked shock coloring his tone. 

"Yes back, as in Brian was there last night and Vince wanted him to return there, you’re not usually this slow in the mornings Leon."

"I don't know what the fuck is going on here, Vince and Brian in bed together what the hell? Dom yelling at Brian and Vince getting pissed about it, that's almost as confusing. Usually it's the other way around." He said like he had woken up in an alternate universe, and maybe he had, it all was bit too weird.

"I personally couldn't care less who Arizona or Vince choose to share their bed with. I would just like to return to mine, and not be woken up by some idiots screaming. Don't wake me up again Dom." 

Dom gulped, just a tiny amount in fear, he wasn't scared of much, but that woman was scary as fuck when she was pissed about being woken up.

"That reminds me Jesse, pay up." Mia said with a huge grin. 

"Shit, I really thought they wouldn't hook up till after Christmas, all the spiked eggnog and shit."

"Wait a minute you two had a bet going on that this would happen?" Dom asked Mia. 

"Yes Dom how you missed all the looks the two gave each other when they thought the other wasn't looking I'll never know. All this sexual tension right under your own nose and you’re blind to it. They have been dancing around each other for a lot longer than Brian's been back. All that fighting and barking just needed to be worked out on a bed. I think they will be a lot less on edge towards each other now."

"What makes you think it wasn't just some drunk onetime thing?"

"Did you see the way Vince glared at you or what? You really fucked up this time big brother. You pissed off the both of them, and Brian was right. If you’re going to say you forgive him, then you need to get over the fact he made a mistake. One lie doesn't mean he's not family, we trust each other in this family, and you can't keep accusing him of lying. I suggest you fix this, because you might just lose more than Brian if you don't." She turned around and made her exit, she said her peace, now it was up to Dom to listen or not. 

"Brian and Vince?" Leon asked confused.

"Yeah, Leon, Brian and Vince, let's get you back to bed man. I think this is all a little too much for you right now." Jesse said while grabbing Leon's arm and leading him back up to his room. 

Dom fell down heavily into a chair, Mia was right, he had royally fucked up. He owed Brian one huge ass apology, maybe Vince as well. He calls himself a good friend, but he hadn't even noticed the two liked each other, and obviously it hadn't been that much of a secret, Jesse and Mia had caught on. 

Vince shut the bedroom door and pushed Brian further into the room. He reached around Brian's back and unbuttoned the man's jeans, "less clothes in bed," he mumbled. 

Brian slipped his legs out of his pants and sighed, it wasn't a real sigh though, just a playful one. "You’re bossy when you’re tired."

"Get use to it," Vince said grabbing Brian's arm and pulling him to the bed. They both layed down and Vince grabbed Brian and pulled him into his chest and let out a happy sigh. 

"Never took you for a cuddlier V," Brian said amused. 

"Well I am, don't tell anybody. Now go to sleep, so I can fuck you when we wake up."

"So this isn't just a onetime thing."

"This is a your ass better be next to mine every night thing."

"Alright then," Brian said like it was just easy, it really was for the two of them he guessed. It was just like them to go from fighting to fucking and not have an overly grand conversation about it.

He gave out a small laugh when he heard Vince snore a few moments later, yeah this was perfect for the two of them.

Vince and Brian didn't leave his room till later in the afternoon they had been up since noon, but they stayed in bed to have a sober repeat of what they did last night. 

When they finally emerged Brian was fully dressed and bypassed everyone in the living room and walked out the front door. Vince was behind him with a small duffle in his hands, he stopped in the living room to speak to Dom. "I'll bring him back in a couple of days once he's had time to cool off, you better think some shit through, cause I'm not sleeping on the tiny ass cot in Harry's every night." He didn't wait for a response; he turned and followed Brian out the door.

When they came back two days later the house was quiet, everybody was gone, and only Dom was there sitting at the table.

Vince sat Brian down at the table and muttered something about taking a real shower with hot water and left.

Brian looked over at the other man, and Dom was glad to see it wasn't in anger, it was his calm snowman look, but Dom could work with that. Brian was a ticking time bomb when he was mad, and it was almost impossible to talk to him when he was like that.

"I was wrong." Dom started off. 

"You think?" 

"I'm not just talking about thinking you slept with Mia. I was wrong for setting that rule in the first place. I didn't set it just to protect Mia though; I was trying to protect you too." Dom sighed a bit before he continued. "I knew you weren't right for each other, and I knew someone would get hurt, and honestly I knew it would be you. Mia's my sister, I know everything about her, like how she gets fixated on someone because she thinks it's her ticket to a new better life. You decided to choose this life over your cop one, the one that could have taken you out of here. Once you did that you weren't going to be her meal ticket any longer, and I didn't want to see you go through that, didn't want to risk you taking off because of that. So I told you not to touch her, and it was wrong, you'll get no argument from me there. I should have trusted the both of you more, to not make that mistake, or even just let you make it and figure it out on your own."

"That's nice and all, but what's stopping you from doing it again. You going to order me not to touch Vince once you think I'm not good enough?" Brian said while crossing his arms.

"It was never about you not being good enough Brian. For the record I think the two of you are good for each other. Mia told me I was blind to all the looks you both shot at the other one, and she was right. I had a lot of time to think shit through while you both were gone, and honestly I don't see how I missed it now. I trust you with him, but more importantly I just trust you. I trust you not to lie again, and I trust you not to bail like you have a tendency to do, and if you do you need to leave, I trust you to come back."

"Thanks," Brian said honestly letting some emotion color into his face again. 

"I would like it if you made things more permanent however, moved out of Harry's and into here."

Brian smirked, "it's cute that you think Vince is giving me a choice in the matter."

Dom laughed, "fucker is rather bossy isn't he."

"You don't know the half of it." Brian said standing.

Dom stood as well, "so we good, brothers?"

"Yeah, we're good, we're brothers."

Dom pulled Brian in for a hug and placed a kiss on the top of his head like he does with Vince.

"You can help me bring my shit inside, since Vince conveniently went to take a shower."

Brian had been officially moved in to Vince's room, and the atmosphere around the house was relaxed and happy, everyone was together, and it was permanent. 

Brian was sitting on Vince's lap and even Leon, who had finally caught up, was shooting amused smirks at them when he heard Vince whine. "But Brian I'm tired."

"Then go to bed, I want to finish the movie." He whispered while never taking his eyes of the screen.

"Please," he whispered back. "That cot at Harry's was so damn uncomfortable I hardly slept."

Brian sighed and everyone could tell Vince was wearing him down.

"I'll be up as soon as the movie is over," he tried to hold out. 

"But I want you there," Vince said quietly while wrapping Brian tighter in his arms. "Want to cuddle," Vince murmured in his ear. 

Dom choked on his beer, "I'm sorry Vince, are you seriously whining because you want to cuddle?"

"Shut up Dom." He said.

Brian turned around to look at the man, and saw the pout on his face. "Fine," he said with a huge sigh. "Let’s go." He stood up and pulled Vince up as well. "Night," he said grudgingly while pulling the man by his hand down the stairs. 

"I don't know who's more whipped," Letty said with a laugh. 

Dom let out a loud laugh and gave her a kiss on the cheek. 

"Dom," Mia teased. 

Dom glared at her, because he wasn't whipped, not like those two. 

"Come on Dom I want a back rub," Letty told him. 

"But I want to.." he stopped talking after seeing the look on Letty's face. 

"Fine," maybe he was whipped like them.

When the door was firmly shut behind them Vince started to attack Brian's mouth with vigor, none of his previous "exhaustion" was showing.

"Thought you were tired and wanted to cuddle?" Brian gasped out when Vince moved down to his neck.

"I am, and I do, just after I fuck you."

Yeah, fuck the movie, this was better.


End file.
